The strategic plan of the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) SPORE in Breast Cancer is to understand the biology of breast cancer and to translate this knowledge into the clinic for early detection, prevention, prognosis, and development of new therapies. The SPORE is investing in several translational research areas and to achieve its goals, basic and clinical scientists have been assembled, including molecular/cell biologists, pathologists, medical/surgical oncologists, experts in the development of new technologies, and biostatisticians. The SPORE consists of five major projects and three supporting cores. The projects are: 1) UAB Rexinoids for Breast Cancer Prevention;2) BRMS1: Prognostic Marker and Therapeutic Target;3) Breast Cancer Biomarkers in the KLF4 Signaling Pathway;4) Peptides Blocking Hormonal Control in Breast Cancer;and 5) DR5 Antibody therapy for Breast Cancer. The translational research focus on the individual projects include: cancer biology (#2-4);therapy/survival (# 2, # 4-5);diagnosis/prognosis (#2, #3);and prevention (#1). The Cores are A) Administrative/Clinical Trials;B) Biostatistics/Database;and C) Tissue resources /Immunopathology /Molecular Assays. All of the projects focus on human breast cancer, involve basic and clinical scientists, interact with the other projects, and utilize core resources. Currently, ten SPORE-initiated clinical trials are underway or will begin accruing subjects within the next few months. The SPORE has developed and is maintaining a comprehensive breast cancer database that correlates patient, tumor, and treatment data with patient-specific tissue and blood specimens. Innovative Developmental Research and Cancer Development Programs bring new investigators into and stimulate the SPORE. The strong support of these programs by UAB and the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center increase their impact. The SPORE participates in the inter-SPORE efforts of the Breast SPORE "round-table" and the annual NCI-sponsored SPORE workshop. Achievement of the aims and objectives of this proposal will result in a major decrease in the incidence, morbidity, and mortality of breast cancer.